The Boundaries of Light and Darkness
by Aiko Kuro
Summary: He was a guardian, she was a reaper. It was light and dark, they were never meant to be. But, Light wouldn't exist without darkness and vice versa. What would the consequences be? /Jack x OC/
1. Prologue

Aiko: *sigh* the effect of boredom. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

I'll try updating all my stories tom. But I can promise I'll update weekly or at least every two weeks. So please enjoy!~

P.S. I own what I own ^w^

This is during the old times.

**Prologue: A Moonlit Night**

_Why?_

Moonlight shown in an old mansion. A young girl was chained like an animal in a cage. It was cold. Very cold. It was the night after he met _him._

_They live in two different worlds. And they met, but this memory was lost._

She was like a doll. She was broken and sold.

It all started, that night. Her parents have been killed and the small old looking brick house is invaded. Kidnappers separated her from her brother. They had a simple life back in the old days. But this incident changed everything. She was sold to a couple who couldn't bear a child. But they were one of those who destroyed her.

/Flashback/

The teacher looked at her with disgusted eyes. "Rin! can't you at least do anything right?" the woman shouted at the child. She was coughing out blood. Most of the class laughed at her especially when the bully had punched her. Some of them were horrified, but no one, not even one bothered to help. The teacher had called her parents into the school. Mr. and Mrs. Itami, they weren't the loving parents you thought. "Rin why do you have to be so different?! And of all kids I could have why does it have to be you!" Her mother said as she sighed in disappointment. Her father glared at her and spoke in a hard and cold tone "from now one you are not our child". Rin was silent. She always was. She didn't want to be trouble like the last time. She was trash, that's what they thought of her.

(*The next day*)

They had archery. Rin was good at this, but no one ever cared. This was as simple as she thought. But nobody thought she would be a target. A girl had 'accidentally' shot her, they wanted to kill her.._.they wanted her dead._ "Opps, teacher! I'm sorry, my hand slipped" She said sarcastically. "Don't worry my dear, you did great. Let's leave her be for now" the teacher said and dismissed the class.

She was bleeding and gravely injured, but nobody cared. Her blood was dripping and she actually looked like a porcelain doll bathed in blood. They locked her up.

_But how exactly did she die?_

/

The moon show brightly. "Where am I?...Who am I?" the girl asked, she thought it was all over. "You are Rin, Rin Nightingale. The guardian of Darkness and the Night" A dark figure explained. "w-who are you?" She mumbled. "Me? Why, I am Pitch Black. The bogey man" He explained with a smirk. "..." She kept silent. Rin didn't remember anything except her brother. All she saw was the black guy in front of her.

•

**END**

Aiko: Huehuehue TTvTT sorry if it's still short. But I changed most of it to not make it modern-ish. Thanks for reading. So see ya next time! I hope you'll read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Aiko: Thank you GhostAvatar for reviewing :3  
Here is the first chapter! hope you all enjoy~

**Chapter 1: Odds and Ends**

Rin Nightingale, the spirit of darkness, guardian of the night and dark. She's a reaper. "Hmm... Are you Rin? I heard about Scarlet saying there's a new spirit" A cute girl said and looked at the young girl who crawled into a ball. Rin was wearing a long black cloak, a white & black dress with a little frills, silver white leggings and black knee-high boots. A scythe could be seen beside her. She kept quiet. "Blossom! What are you doing there?" An orange haired girl asked. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you around" she told Rin and let out a hand. Rin looked up to see the two girls. "I'm Lily Blossom" the blonde, who was wearing a white and gold dress, said. "I'm Lena Fall" the orange head said with a smile. They looked so happy, unlike this girl, Rin.

Rin had cold and lonely heterochromic eyes, the right is blue and the left is scarlet. She wore dark clothing and she never went to near to anyone. She was dark that way. She was a killing machine, she can kill anywhere, anyone, anytime. That was her nature, fear was her presence.

Lena wore a shirt made a look of dried and fresh Autumn leaves, a belt bag and dark brown shorts with a knot at the edge. Lena Fall is the spirit of Autumn.  
Maica Blossom is the sprit of spring. A kind, caring and gentle girl. She wore a white silk dress that looked like a petal of a white rose. She had those gold ribbons tying her wrists, waist and ankles. Each ribbon had a small bundle of flowers and she also held a staff that matched her clothing.

"Hello..." Lena called out to her. Rin just stared, she doesn't know how to reply. "Are you alright?" Maica asked gently. "... R-Rin Nightingale" She mumbled. "Hmmm... I see so your the Night spirit, huh? I'm the spirit of Autumn and Maica is of Spring. Glad to see you around" Lena said with a beautiful smile. "Ano...Lena, why don't we bring her to Eve. They might get along well!" Maica said with her gleaming honey gold eyes. "Ohh...that stupid brother of mine..." Lena said with a nonchalant face. "Are you up for it? Let's go!" Maica pulled Rin up as they flew away.

They entered the shades of the shadows, it was like darkness. But nothing compared to darkness at all. It was like a haunted house, but the real thing. Maica felt chills in her spine as she heard screams and cries. "My dear sister came to visit me~" Eve Hallows teased as he laughed. He wore black clothes, a dark purple-black cloak and black shoes. "Eve Hallows, the spirit of Halloween. My brother and a huge jerk" Lena told Rin. Rin nodded. "Who's the new girl?" Eve asked. "She's the spirit of Night and Darkness, Rin Nightingale" Maica said with a smile. "Oh the one Scarlet told us about" A girl wearing a black Lolita said, it was April Fiesta. She is the spirit of April Fools and she has that black make up of Jokers. "I see... Nice to meet you" Eve told her. "you too..." She whispered. She was the quiet type so she isn't more of saying words. His dark purple eyes were piercing. This place was similar to her home, the darkness. Although, her comfort zone is quieter and the sky could be seen above. It was like a dark, cold and scary star gazing field. She was treated like a princess by the bogey man. But he was just using her, for her strength. She wasn't that strong at all. She still had a weak and fragile body. It was melancholic at the same time, ironic. She didn't want to live again. She used to think that death was the answer to end her pain and suffering. She was wrong, she had a second life, as a spirit. She didn't know why. She had no purpose and yet she was chosen and helped by these people.

.  
**[END]**

Aiko: I'll try to update this week end if I can. But I'm kinda having a writer's block so it's a 50% chance. I hope you enjoyed, please continue reading and Review. Thank you! :3


	3. Chapter 2

Aiko: ...ermmm... Here's the next chap... I guess?  
Lena: Aiko does not own RoTG well she owns what she owns so please give credit!  
Maica: Enjoy!~

**Chapter 2: The Encounter of Frost and Night**

_/300 years later/_

_Three hundred years passed it stayed the same for Rin. She was never seen, never heard and never noticed by humans. Rin Nightingale was the cold yet quiet girl. But she lived with her so called friends, perhaps?_

_Lena Fall, the spirit of Fall. The mischievous active and naive girl._  
_Lena's Brother, Eve Hallows, the spirit of Halloween. The bad boy who always has tricks up his sleeves._  
_April Fiesta, the usual prankster. smiles never left her face and she was always hiding something mischievious._  
_And Maica Blossom, the gentle spirit of spring. The caring and loving one. She also met other acquaintances like Riku Summere, Ana Sprite, Mira Fortue, Yuki Valentine, Kira Megumi and Akio White._

_Riku Summere the spirit of Summer. The despicable mischievous guy who loves playing tricks on them._  
_Ana Sprite, Maica's twin, the spirit of nature, the outdoor loving girl._  
_Scarlet Fortue the spirit of New Year. She's a coldhearted shut-in fortune teller._  
_Yuki Valentine, the spirit of Valentine, the loving yet broken hearted._  
_Kira Megumi, the counterpart of Rin, the spirit of light and day. The mean and likable girl. The opposite of Rin._  
_Akio White, the spirit of white day. He used to be a playboy and now a cold-hearted guy._

It was the same usual cycle until that day...  
Somedays passed after the battle of Pitch Black and the Guardians. But, there was a signal. It wasn't just the usual signal for the guardians. It was the signal for different spirits. That day, Lena and Maica was with Rin at Eve's Asylum-like-Haunted-House. The signal reached them but Rin was unknown of this. She never really cared. The trio decided to bring the reaper with them to the meeting. She was more of North to see and meet. North, the so called Santa Clause. He knew little of Rin but he at least knew the important information about her. Although he never met her and he didn't expect that this day he will to.

At North's workshop, different spirits gathered. The leprechaun, Easter Bunny, Sand Man, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, Ana Sprite, Riku Summre, Scarlet Fortue, Yuki Valentine, Akio White, Kira Megumi, Eve Hallows, Lena Fall, Maica Blossom, April Fiesta and Lastly, Rin Nightingale. "Maicaaa!~" Ana greeted an hugged her sister. Maica hugged her back with a smile on her face. Akio was the usual mean guy who was ignoring everyone. "What do you brats want?" He asked with his cold hard voice. "Jerk" Yuki mumbled as she pouted. The two love spirits were fighting at the corner like married couple. April was laughing at them until tears were forming in her heterochromic eyes. "You're here, huh?" Kira said as she looked at Rin with disgusted eyes. She hated her. They were opposites they weren't meant to be together. Rin ignored her. Kira slapped Rin in annoyance. Just then, Jack entered the room. He saw what she did and went to reassure Rin. "Are you okay?" He asked and looked at the girl curiously. "I haven't seen you around" he stated. She nodded, she wasn't the kind of gal who trusted strangers easily. And besides, she didn't bother to brag about Kira being all mean. "She's Rin Nightingale, the spirit of the Night" April told the winter spirit. "...she's shy and quiet" she added barely whispering to Jack. Jack smiled sheepishly at her. Their introduction was over until North spoke. "What are we here for anyways? You're just wasting my time" Scarlet stated. "I have something important to say" He announced. "...Mikuo Shadows... The spirit of emptiness and shadows. He's back" Tooth explained. "What? But we sealed him off!" Lena exclaimed as anger fumed through her eyes. "That seal was already done by several spirits!" Eve added to his sister's statement. "Calm down mate" bunny told the two siblings. They sat back on their seats. "A power caused all this. We predict this happened 200 years ago and that he was regaining his strength during those years" North told them. "W-Why? H-How?" Ana and Maica said in unison. "A powerful sprit was born. This mate's power must be powerful, eh" Bunny answered. "...she or he maybe as dark as Mikuo" April stated.

They didn't know that Rin was that spirit. It all started... Because of her.

**=[END OF CHAPTER]=**

Aiko: FINALLEH! I forgot to say thanks to those who followed this story and continued reading. I am sorry if you think there are to many OCs. R&R. Criticisms are aloud as long as your trying to help make this fanfic better. :) thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Aiko: Halloween Special! Okay I know it's late...but only for a day. So I apologize for not updating. I finally got an idea plus my interest to making this fic is back. I edited the first chapters and had some changes on the characters. So here it is , enjoy.

Please give credit to what I own. Thanks

**Beginning of the Forgotten Arc**

**Chapter 3 : The Cursed**

『 _I live with this curse bound with my soul. This is the fruit of abiding the forbidden_ 』

•

Each spirit has a memory of their past. A memory which they hold dearly, one that they loved to the content of their hearts. Some spirits remember their past, some do not, or some lost it. What is the past that can destroy their future?

Rin Nightingale and Jack Frost, doesn't remember theirs but somehow as time passed Jack got his back.

Kira Firelight, Lena Fall, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sand Man, Pitch and Mikuo Shadows have theirs in mind.

April Fiesta, Eve Hallows, Maica Blossom, Rikku Summere, Ana Sprite, Scarlet Fortue, Yuki Valentine and Akio White lost theirs.

_It was a cold day. The wind was slapping each and every person or so called spirit. It took a very strong amount of courage, strength and determination...especially...sacrifice. Strong willed spirits were using both force and power on this life risking event. To seal the shadows. They accomplished their task, however...it was the last that they'll remember...except for Fall, the cursed._

_The shadows have dispersed. Althought, the awakening have begun, again._

_._  
_._  
_._  
_Love was shattered_  
_Bonds were broken_  
_Friendship is lost_

_Everything...gone_

_All because two spirits each from different worlds, light and darkness...fell in love. And the boundaries of different worlds were crossed. The rules were broken._

_**Rule #1O73 of all Spirits:**_

_**One must never fall in love with another from the opposite world. If this boundary is crossed, Both will be severely punished and will inherit a curse.**_

_Becoming cursed...was a punishment for abiding the rules._

.  
.

_• Lena Fall •_

_As you know, is the spirit of Fall or Autumn. But, she is one of the cursed. The last one of that certain group that had each and every drop of memory, in her mind and heart. The memories of which the past haunts her soul._

_It's not the end. Or is it?_

◆ Lena's POV ◆

_I am known as the cursed. The one with past memories that haunts her. And I have to save them...at least this time. I shouldn't have this foolish heart of mine mourning for what is lost. I need to save them, my brother, my friends, my allies and... my love. But I shouldn't get fooled again. I need to wake up. Its the last way to get him back. I still love him... Mikuo, the spirit of the shadows._

_I know Rin has to be saved too. The young fragile little girl whom I love as much like a little sister. She should be spared from this tragedy. She has nothing to do with this, and should never. At least her... 'please hear my futile cry'._

"...what are they talking about...I don't understand..." The younger spirit mumbled and sighed as she swung her legs that were barely touching the ground. Rin Nightingale saved me out of my thoughts. "Don't bother asking that useless sis of mine... She's still at dream land" Eve said. "Say that again you jerk of a brother" I muttered as I sent Eve a playful death glare. "Who are you calling jerk you bra—" Eve began starting an argument. "Where are the others?" I asked my brother whom I cut off. "...they—" Rin began but was cut off by Eve, "While you were in dream land, the guardians went to some other room to discuss some crap which apparently Kira, Rikku and April are eavsdropping on. Wherein Yuki and Akio are probably making out. While Ana, Maica, Rin, Scarlet and I are here on this room watching you having some day dreams". "Tsk. Yuki, Akio, making out? Don't make stupid jokes Eve" April said threateningly as she suddenly appeared beside him. "Dude. Would you stop creeping people out. Even your face is a joke" Eve said nonchalantly. "Scarlet! Eve is being a jerk again!" April whined. "Why'd you have to cry to me all the time... Lena is right there" she glared at the prankster. "Because he lik—" April said until Eve's hand covered her mouth tightly. "I think its about time to keep your mouth shut, you little bitch" Eve warned with a cold, hard toned voice. I tried controlling my laughter as I found out that my brother, the spirit of Halloween likes one of my best friends, who is the spirit of New Year. He's lucky Scarlet is dense. "Wow. Eve, I guess I know why your called the spirit of Halloween. It wasn't just a name after all" I heard a voice say after a noise of an opening door. It was Yuki together with Akio and Kira. "Don't make jokes about us two making out. It's pathetic" Akio mentioned with his cold-toned voice together with a piercing death glare. "It's just a joke... Jeez" Eve murmured. "It's never a joke when you consider feelings like love. Just so you know you bastard, I will never make out with a traitor and jerk" Yuki added with the same kind of tone. "I told you it's bad to mess with her bad side" April said to my wistful brother.

"Why don't we just spend time on a proper introduction, rather than wasting time on this argument" Scarlet said with a sigh coming out of her lips. "She has a point" Ana, Maica and Eve said in unison. I lightly elbowed my brother and I saw a faint blush making through his face as he almost screamed at me for teasing. 'Yep he definitely likes her' I thought letting out a small laugh. "Scarlet can you help the twins get snacks?" Yuki said with a smile making its way to her face. "Why not admit it Eve, you like her" We said in unison. "Would you two just please shut the fuck up" He said blushing. "It's payback..." Akio said with a smug smirk.

Sometime passed and I noticed Rin was silent...very very quiet. I looked to see that she wasn't on her seat. She was at the window bay covered with her long jet black, silk cloak. I let out a sweet smile. She looks innocent and frail. April went to her as she left the argument or the so called tease fest. She slightly tapped Rin's shoulder. I went closer and heared their short conversation as I made my way to them.  
"Oh, were you asleep?"  
Rin looked up at her and gave a small nod.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..." She said with a sheepish smile.  
"...it's alright...I had a strange dream" Rin muttered.  
"Care to tell us?" I said sitting beside her.  
And there it was... Someone knocks at the door.  
"Let's eat first" I said as I hear the door.  
"Let's go! Let's go!" April cheered and pulled her to the table.

Kira left right after the moment she said she was to eavesdrop. And we all gathered.

**A New Beginning **

"So I am Maica as you know my twin is Ana. I'm also the spirit of Spring"

"I'm Ana, the spirit of Nature ir specifically, creatures. Maica and I are the daughters of Mother Nature"

The twins gave their warm sweet smile.

"Yuki here. Spirit of Valentines. Nice to meet you guys"  
"It's bad to get on her bad side" April and Eve whispered in unison.

"Akio. Sprit of White Day"  
"Jerk, Bastard, Traitor, Liar, Asshole" Yuki muttered, making comments.  
'Why do they hate each other so much?'

"Eve. Spirit of Halloween" my twin bro said nonchalantly.

"Scarlet. Spirit of New Year" she said with the same tone as him.

"A pessimistic match..." Yuki and I said in unison.

"Lena Fall, the spirit of Autumn" I say.

"Rikku. I'm the spirit of Summer"

"April. Sprit of April Fools. I'm a born prankster"

"Jack Frost. Winter Spirit and the guardian of fun"

"Well you know us" North said.

Everyone looked at Rin. She was the last one. I saw her look down at the floor. April hugged her best friend.

"Rin Nightingale. The spirit of the Night. Jack, Rikku, Don't you dare fo anything funny to her or else you know what might happen" April said and finished it off with a threatening voice.  
"Do funny things like what?" Rikku pressed on.  
"Hmm...let's see. Don't play pranks on her, make fun of her, judge and underestimate her or molest her. Keep in mind Rikku, I didn't get the name of being the Queen of Pranks" She said sending of a murderous glare. Rikku gave a playful smirk, "don't worry I only molest you". "You are such a Jerk you piece of dumb shit!" She screamed. "April watch your language you might get on the naughty list" Jack teased.  
I laughed at them seeing how over protective she can be with her best friend.

We spent the rest of the night in Santa's Workshop (a.k.a North's). Of course room were separated. In one hall are the girls' rooms and the next hall was the boys'. And so today ends.

•

**END**

Aiko: I really hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as much as possible to make up. Just so you know I changed 'Mira Fortue' to 'Scarlet Fortue'. Okay see you next time! :3 Happy Halloween, All Saints' and All Souls' Day!


	5. Chapter 4

Aiko: I'm thinking fast :) I'm already working on the next chapter. I don't own RoTG but please give credit. Thanks to those who read so far.

Here's Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Traitor**

_『__I betrayed you because I thought I could save you...I was wrong』_

_Sometimes we just have to break rules...or maybe laws._  
_It was forbidden. But there is always something that triggers us to abide._

_Love makes us do crazy things. We humans are all selfish creatures. Therefore, we get hurt. And Betrayed_

_Isn't that what happened to them? Or what will happen?_

_._  
_._  
_._  
_•Mikuo Shadows•_  
_The spirit of the empty and the shadows. The one who had betrayed Lena Fall into giving their memories. He loved her that was a fact. They both loved each other dearly. But he knows it would be impossible. Pitch had been attached to him like a leech. And of course who would want their beloved to be in trouble. He had no choice. He loved her. _  
_And so comes...betrayal._

▲Mikuo's POV▼

I finally awoken. And for sure the guardians found my presence...and maybe she did. The morning sun blinds my sight. Pathetic. I definitely hate light. And that's the same for those people. I wore the same clothes like before. Black. Black denim pants with chains hanging near the waist. A black shirt covered by a black motorcycle jacket. I had chains by my arm. "You've finally awaken" I heard a voice. It was Pitch, of course. I hate him even though his an ally. Why? Well who wouldn't hate the one who ruined your life. I was quiet. Hearing him destroyed my day. "What's with the light? You got defeated while I was gone?" I teased, he's pathetic. "Yes... That's why I have two strong spirits with me" He said with a smirk. "What? I know I'm one of them but two? Well I can't see the other one" I told him with a puzzled expression. "Well that's because she is already at her mission...she's with the guardians...Specifically also with the so called friends you betrayed" he explained. My mood switch flipped. I glared at him. "So you want to get revenge. It's futile you know. What if I suddenly leave you?" I threatened. "Then she might kill Fall, Lena Fall" he retorted with a smug grin. "What do you mean?!" I asked him and my tone changed into a cold deathly one. "I'm warning you. Leave and I can't assure you their safety. Lena's safety".  
I look at him with a glare murder could be seen in my eyes.

Night passed.  
"Are you sure she's coming?" I asked. I was getting impatient and boredom wasn't a choice i choose.  
"Yes, she's a night spirit. She'll be here by now" he said laughing evily to himself.  
Creep.  
The girl came. She looked younger than me, probably 15 or 16. She had a scythe in hand together she wore a cloak which covers her clothing and most of her body. She looked frail to me.  
"She? Strong? You're kidding me right?" I say trying not to laugh. She looked at me and our eyes meet.  
It's her. Rin.  
The sister I've been looking for. The girl they took away from me.  
'Pitch you bastard'. He didn't even spare my sister. The more I look at her the more I want to hug her in my arms. Judging her, she lost her memories. I'll save you Rin.  
"Aniki..." She mumbled (Aniki - Big brother in Japanese). Well at least she noticed me. I hugged her tightly. After that reunion/ hug. I glared at Pitch. Sending a message that if he dares hurt my sister. He'll die. And so she left.

I couldn't help thinking about the past. Lena still probably have all her memories. I couldn't take hers. I don't want to. I really loved her. With all my heart, with all my life. That's when Pitch took advantage of me. He used me, threatening that he'll hurt her. And as a fool, I couldn't let that happen.

_I'll save them. Lena. Rin. Them all._

**•**

**END**

Aiko: Okay! I'm working hard to update today/tonight. Thank for the readers, followers and those who made this their favorite. You really gave me support.


	6. Chapter 5

Aiko: Guys. I had some changes in the Prologue so please reread. I had some changes on Rin's past and yeah. But anyways here is Chapter 5. Well credits of the story is to me but RoTG belongs to its rightful creator.

**Chapter 5 : The Tormented and The Oracle**

_『__You can't change the Past but you can change the Future. But, the thing that really matters is that were together』_

_Everyone get's hurt in the past. Past is Past, we should move on. That doesn't mean we have to forget. We just have to accept it and continue living. But, the Past still affects the Present. And even the Future. But the future depends on ones Destiny._

_._

.  
•Eve Hallows•  
The so called spirit of Halloween. The step-brother of Lena. Sometimes there are some twists and so, he always like this girl. When he was alive and even...now. Is it destiny or simply a coincidence?

_•Scarlet Fortue•  
The Fortune Teller. She is the spirit of New Year. As she dreams she gets a glimpse if the future but that can't be all good. She is the best friend of Lena together with Yuki Valentine. And as Lena says, she is one dense spirit._

_._

.

▲Eve's POV▼  
I woke up. It was the middle of the night. Not exactly but it seemed like it's about 1 or 2 in the morning. 'Jeez I couldn't sleep. I got use to my place' I thought as I rubbed my eyes to get a better sight. I thought of drinking something since I felt thirsty. I headed towards the kitchen, opened the door and then I got a glass. I was about to fill it up with water until I heard soft cries and sobs. My eyes averted and I looked at the figure on the stool. I went closer. The spirit looked up at me. It was Scarlet. I could tell by her long red-colored hair. She looked so frail, so fragile, I was afraid to touch her. I felt like she might break. But I couldn't watch her cry. I wiped her tears and asked what was wrong. While she was trying to calm down I just got us both a cup of hot choco. Sometimes I'm thankful I met Valentine, she makes great sweets. Then I handed it to her and sat beside her. "...I saw everone...d-die. In my dream. You know I could see the future and awhile ago... I-I figured that y-you'd go here to get a d-drink... So I-I came h-here" she said between sobs. I couldn't handle seeing her like this. "Why didn't you go to the neighboring room? It's nearer..." I asked her and wiped more of her tears. "I didn't wan-t to be a bother..." She answered and hugged me. I felt her tears on my chest and a pang of guilt got into me. 'I can't just leave her crying here'. So I continued the conversation, "You know I'm the spirit of Halloween. The spirit of fear...Why wait for me?" I said. I felt her grip tighten, I hugged her back. One arm around her waist and another patting her head. When she calmed down a bit I led her to my room. I told her to sleep and when something's up she should wake me up. I was about to sleep on the couch until I felt a tug on my shirt and I look to see it was her. "Could you sleep beside me..." She mumbled. I sighed and did what request. She slightly hugged me and I hugged back. It was a bit cold since were at the North Pole so I covered ourselves with a soft thick blanket. And so we fell asleep. Well that's what I think.

◆Scarlet's POV◆  
I felt Eve's warm breathe. He's so close. But I feel scared. I don't want to let go. I guess he's probably asleep but I really feel secure with him. When I could see him asleep peacefully I whispered "I like you...". But I guess he couldn't hear it.

Morning passed I feel my eyes hurt. I can't feel anyone beside me. The tinge of fear came back. I felt that lump in my throat. The door opened. "Oh you're awake now..." Eve said and sat on the bed. I looked at him and I felt relieved. He patted me to reassure me and said "I just went to the bathroom, relax". He gave a hoodie to me and he told me to wear it and that's when I knew I was shivering from the cold. Well of course, it's the north pole after all. He placed his index finger under my chin and slightly moved my head upwards and we made eye contact. "Your eyes are puffy" he said with a sigh and pulled me up to the door. He led me to the dinning room so that we could eat breakfast. He opened the door for me. 'Eve could be a gentleman at times' I thought and let out a chuckle.

After eating I separated from them and went to the balcony. Yep, it's still cold, but Eve's extra hoodie kept me warm. He came to me and gave me a pat on the head while saying "The future depends on us, we'll change it. So you don't have to be anxious forever, okay?". "I'm not a kid anymore you know, were just the same age" I said with my usual nonchalant voice. "That's the Scarlet I know!" He grinned. "Idiot, you were also being out of character" I said and stuck my tongue out. "Well you made me worry, It's your fault" he retorted.

•

**END**

Aiko: Okay hope you like it, don't forget to reread the Prologue.


	7. Chapter 6

Aiko: I'm updating a lot for now anyways please don't forget to reread the prologue. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Sweet and Sacrifice**

_『__In life and love there is always a sacrifice』_

_Love it is one of the craziest things in the world. Where in we couldn't think of anything else because of a certain person. It is dangerous._

_Valentine's Day is the day where girls give the boys they like chocolates or sweets. White Day is its counterpart. The day when boys show their affection to girls._

_But sometimes there is a sacrifice when it comes to love. One must suffer for the other. But in the end both do._

_It's like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy_

_._  
_._  
_._  
_•Yuki Valentine•_  
_The spirit of Valentine's. She knows who likes who as a gift for her power. The irony is that she hates love. It kills people. But then she has to watch over those who fall in love. She has to make sure they would be fine. But she can't control everything. Especially one's death._

_•Akio White•_  
_The spirit of White Day. He usually gets into fights with Yuki. And her used to be a playboy. The same as her, he hates love. He thinks it's stupid of falling for one who will hurt you._

_._  
_._  
_._  
_But they're involved with the tragedy of two lovers._

_._  
_._

■Akio's POV■  
It was morning, breakfast was ready, and everybody is seated on the table. As usual I don't care about what they're doing. I looked at Valentine ((he calls them by last names)). She had her usual semi-braided hair, which means a ponytail with some strands braided and some lose. I sighed, 'why do we even fight about useless crap?'. I skipped today's morning meal. And I could see she isn't eating at all too. "Hmm... Akio, Yuki, Aren't you eating?" Fiesta asked me as she cut of her argument with Summere. "She has a point, you do not like food here?" North asked. "I'm not hungry" Valentine answered. "I don't even want to be here" I said with a sigh. I walked out of the room and closed the wooden door shut. Walking past the hall, I suddenly see Valentine running to the window with one of her angels ((Yuki has female angels while Akio has male ones, both are as small as a palm of a hand)). "What's up?" I ask Fall who was behind her. "Pitch invaded Yuki's place" She said in a hurry. I sighed, I couldn't leave them alone, especially with...Pitch. And I couldn't leave her.

We still had a past together.

North an the Guardians took the sleigh, the others used their own ways, but me and Valentine flew. We both have wings like an angel. Well, were both cupids, aren't we? We arrived in her lair, well it looked like a café but then again, It was destroyed. It can't be Pitch. It's Shadows. The guy who used to be my best friend. The one who stole our memories. Well, I found a way to get fragments of mine, it's the same for Valentine. But ever since then, we blamed each other. We were apart.

■Yuki's POV■  
I couldn't help it. My place was completely destroyed. I fell on the ground. I was to shocked to speak. My eyes widened at the sight. 'No, i-it can't be!' I mentally screamed. This is a nightmare. My angels were injured. Some were killed. I couldn't take it, there was that lump in my throat and that ache in my heart. 'Why me?'. My tears won't stop overflowing. Even Scarlet looked surprised. I could sense the fear. I wad shaking. Akio went beside me. He rubbed my back and I couldn't help but cry as he hugged me. It's been awhile since we were like this. But I was afraid. Of the danger... This is a proof that the seal is really broken. I saw a light shining near by. It was Kira. "W-what happened?!" She exclaimed we all had the same reaction. "...h-he's b-back" I managed to mumble. Akio hushed me and told me it wasn't good to talk too much. I miss his presence. Kira glared at Rin. She was silent. And so Kira slapped her, blaming Rin for the incident. "Kira! It isn't her fault! She has nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed. "Can't you see? Ever since she came this is happening! She's the spirit o the night and darkness! It's her fault" She shouted back. There was a moment when everything went pitch black. That moment I know, Rin disappeared, like smoke. All I could remember was that sad emotion I could see in her. It was despair, torment, anxiety, depression. That was when I was at my limit. I collapsed. And all I could remember was that after days, I just woke up in a bed.

•  
**END**

Aiko: I'm already working on the next chapter so get ready :)


	8. Chapter 7

Aiko: Skip the damn Author's note. Okay here's the 7th Chapter, I will be back later.

**Chapter 7: The Fallen, Pure and Innocent**

_『__We just wanted good. It wasn't supposed to be like this』___

.

There are reasons for people's attitudes. It could be because of a past, a loved one, sacrifice. But what are the truth behind this emotions?

_._

.

_•Kira Firelight•  
She is the counterpart of Rin. The spirit of the day and light. She acts mean to hide the truth. She is mean to Rin because she hopes that Rin leaves before she makes any bonds with the spirits, which can lead into danger. She searches for different spirits to gather information._

_•Ana Sprite•  
A sweet, kind and innocent girl. She is gentle and at the same time she loves animals and other creatures. She is the twin of Maica and the daughter of Mother Nature. She is also the sprit of Creatures. She likes Jack_

_•Maica Blossom•  
She is just like her twin sister, Ana. But she is also energetic and outgoing. She is the daughter of Mother Nature and the spirit of Spring_

.  
.

＊Kira's POV＊

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry Rin, but I have to make you leave. This will cause you trouble...And so will we. Pitch and Mikuo might be planning to use you. I don't want anyone to be hurt. Please._

"Kira, why did you do that! Why do you always fight Rin! What did she ever do to you?!" April screamed at me. I sighed. 'You wouldn't understand'. "Dark spirits aren't meant to be with the ones in the light" I snapped. 'I'm sorry...Rin'. "You weren't even here last night, and you suddenly appear and make one of us leave!" Rikku added. "She isn't one of us!" I retorted. Ana and Maica hushed us. "Stop being so ignorant. At least figure out why I'm doing this" I told them and left.

Last Night, I was talking to Father Time and Alyanna, the guardian of knowledge. And I am commung back. "I'm kinda worried... Don't you think you over did it?" Alyanna or whom I call Aly told me. "I know... I'm so worried but we shouldn't be involved" I said and started sulking. "Well that is a choice. And you did it to save them" Father Time reassured me. "Anyways...I found out Mikuo and Rin are biological siblings" Aly said. "What?! Then— Aw crap!" I exclaimed. That isn't good news. "Maybe they're being controlled by Pitch?" She added. "Well if they are not used then Mikuo would be with Lena by now" Father Time said. "Good point...so I guess... I have to make sure Rin's fine" I said and started looking for her.

▼Ana's POV▼  
Rin...Scarlet...Yuki  
Everything is going wrong. Yuki is still lying down on bed. She collapsed from exhaustion and so we moved to Maica and my place. It's garden and forest like. Lot's of plants, flowers, animals, trees. It is filled with Nature. And there are the two biggest trees, cherry blossoms. Both trees have a tree house and that's where we stay. Below, near the trunks are the guest rooms or extra rooms. I took a peak at the window and I saw Maica, Jack and Rikku. "Jack. Don't try freezing this place and Rikku don't try burning it" I heard my twin say. And thats when Rikku and Jack had an argument. I chuckled at them they seem to have lighten up the mood, even though this isn't a moment to enjoy.

▲Maica's POV▲  
"Jack. Don't try freezing this place and Rikku don't try burning it" I snapped at this two idiots/jerks/bastards/assholes.  
"I'm not as reckless as that ice head" Rikku began.  
"At least I'm not as stupid as a flame brain" Jack retorted  
"Say that again!"  
"Are you to deft to hear me?"  
"You bastard"  
"You asshole"  
"Would you shut up!" I heard April scream. "Nice one ,April" I agreed with her. "Hah! Serves them right!" She exclaimed. Eve was leaning on a rock while Scarlet slept on his shoulders. "You seem to be enjoying the moment" I teased. "Shut up!" He exclaimed and a blush could be seen at his face. "Your gonna wake her up~" I warned. But then I averted my eyes when I saw April leaving. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "Finding Rin" She said and hurriedly took off. 'Friendship is hard to destroy' I thought with a smile.

**•**

**END**

Aiko: Sorry if it's short. I'm trying to update as soon as possible :)


	9. Chapter 8

Aiko: I'm starting to like this pair =w= Anyways here you have it, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Liar and The Pierrot**

_『I lied because I wanted you to be happy』_

_Laughter, such a great sound. Smile, such a great sight._

_But what if these are just masks?_

_What if we never knew the truth?_

_What if it's the opposite of what we see?_

_Lies_

_This is the story of the liar and the pierrot_

_•Rikku Summere•  
The spirit of summer, counterpart of Jack. He likes teasing and is usually rude. He is playful and he has an interest on both Rin and April, while he dislikes Jack. He easily gets into arguments with Eve, April, Jack and Maica._

_•Alice/April Fiesta•  
The spirit of April Fools. The name April was given to her by Lena and the others but Rin and Rikku still call her Alice. She is a master prankster and she loves playing tricks. She has an interest on Rikku but wouldn't admit and pretends she likes Jack. Eve is like an older brother to her._

_.  
._

_._

◆April's POV◆

I went to find Rin. I couldn't leave my best friend alone. I should at least find out that she's fine. I saw her hugging her knees at the place where Lena and Maica first met her. "Rin...are you okay?" I asked and knelt beside her. "...Alice...It's fine don't worry" She answered and looked at me. It's been awhile since we talked a lot. Rin is a spirit of few words but she talks to me. I could see her heterochromic eyes. She had puffy eyes and it was a bit red, she was crying. "What's up?" I asked her. "Why don't we go to my place first" I invited before she got the chance to answer. It was getting dark and night was coming.

My place looked the same. It was like an abandoned circus, most of the light were dimmed but I like it that way. We sat at the fence of the stage. I got sodas for us both. "Alice...I can tell you anything, right? You won't get mad?" She mumbled. "Sure, I'm always here for you. And besides I'll never get mad at my best friend" I reassured her with a bright smile. 'Please don't break my mask'. "Thanks..." She said and she slightly smiled warmly. "You see...Kira is right..." She said with a sigh. "No she isn't! Don't blame this on you" I told her. "It is...Pitch found me before" she continued. I couldn't speak. "He used me on his plans... Then last night...I met my lost brother...older brother. You probably met him...Mikuo Shadows" she said, a tear was falling from her eye. "I see...don't worry Rin. I'm your ally here" I told her. 'Please save us'. "I didn't mean to betray you guys... I'm sorry..." She cried. I hugged her. Then we heard someone coming. That's when I noticed I was crying myself. We dried our tears and I smiled one last time to reassure her, holding her hand. "Hey Alice!" I heard a voice. I guessed it was Rikku.  
"How long are you gonna make us find you?"  
"Are you even here?"  
I heard him sigh one last time. "Wait! Coming!" I shouted Rin left the place,being unnoticed by Rikku. "Miss me much?" He teased. "Yeah right" I snapped sarcastically. "Wow, chill. I was just joking" He said, "anyways Jack's waiting outside". "Why is he here?" I asked. "North's orders" He grumbled. "Oh, okay...let's head back" I told him. Rin was sitting on the ground near the outside of the tent. She was talking to Jack. Well...she was crying but I'm glad she's opening up and Jack was actually comforting her. "Hey Ice Bastar—" Rikku began but I covered his mouth. "Let's leave them for now" I whispered to him

◆Rikku's POV◆

An hour passed when we returned. Jack and Rin arrived. It was late so most of them were asleep. I was supposed to take a stroll for some fresh air (even though the place is filled with nature), until I saw Alice sitting on a tree. I was supposed to piss her off until I notice that she was staring off to nowhere. I climbed the same tree and leaned on the trunk. "Hey..." I called unto her. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, Rikku...why are you here?" She asked me nonchalantly. "Hmmm...why not?" I retorted but she didn't answer back. She was serious, and I'm the only one who sees her like this. I held her shoulder. "What's up?" I asked with a serious tone.  
"Nothing"  
"I'm serious, Alice"  
"I'm fine" she told me and gave me a smile. "You don't have to wear that mask of yours in front of me. I prefer the real you rather than the one who fakes smiles" I told her. She cried, "I don't know what to do...I'm scared...". I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. "I feel the same...we all will get out of this...somehow" I reassured her. "One day our lies will stop and it will go back to the way it was...". Silence was present. "The Sakura Trees look beautiful..." I changed the subject. "I hate cherry blossoms..." She mumbled. "Hmmm..." I say giving her a questioning look. "They look like falling hearts..." She said pointing to one petal. I chuckled and she raised an eyebrow at me. I was still hugging her and I swayed. "Oii! Rikku! We might fall!" She exclaimed. I just laughed at her and let go.

_We are both liars masked with smiles of a pierrot_

•  
**END**


	10. Chapter 9

Aiko: Most updates in one day :) I already posted 4 chapters, yay!

I dedicate this to those who have been reading so far, thanks for the support.

**Chapter 9: The Broken**

_『__I'm sorry that I'm such a burden...』_

_The pain that someone feels is never seen by the naked eye  
The scars that someone gets can not be healed all the time  
The smile that someone shows is not understood at all_

_There are things we don't know the meaning of_

.  
.

_•Rin Nightingale•  
The spirit of the Night and Dark. A lonely girl whose past is unknown. The reason of her death is still a mystery. She ,together with her brother ,Mikuo, is being used by Pitch against the guardians. Alice/April is her best friend, who is willing to be her ally. She may look innocent or ignorant but in reality she is quite cold hearted and stubborn._

_._

.

×Rin's POV×  
My eyes were puffy as I looked at the mirror. I didn't sleep, I cried and I was too depressed last night. I let out a sigh.

Last night, outside Alice's tent/circus, I had my first conversation with Jack. He looked like he pitied me. I hate that. I was crying. Of course I was. That usual empty feeling was filled by depression, anxiety an a lot more. I was confused. I didn't exactly know what to do. But that doesn't give him the right to pity me. 'Heck, my own brother underestimates me!'. Me, Quiet? Well that's true. Cuz I don't wanna waste time talking to assholes. I let out another sigh. And strolled outside remembering last night.

=Flash Back=  
I hugged my knees. One of my habits. I wasn't exactly crying but I really felt tired. And that's when he came. Jack Frost, a winter spirit and a guardian. One damn teaser. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" He told me. 'You could see'. I kept quiet. "You know you don't have to be shy all the time". I kicked him. "You don't have too bother someone who wants to be alone" I argued. "Ouch! Jeez...how do you think I'd know" he retorted. "Ugh! Just— At least know what you're doing before you bother people" I exclaimed.  
"I never thought you could be a brat"  
"I never thought you could be a jerk"  
And so our argument continued 'till night. 'Damn bastard'. When we calmed down and started talking nicely (*cough cough* yeah right) in other words non-violently he raised me up. "You jerk put me down!" I screamed. "No way! North would be pretty pissed if we get there late" and he was right. When we arrived we both got a lecture from Tooth, Bunny and North. 'Trouble maker'.  
=End of Flashback=

I was going out for a walk and I encountered Frost at the living room. 'My day is ruined'. I glared at him on my way out.

×Jack's POV×  
'Brat' I thought seeing Rin glare at me as she passed by. "Look's like someone's in trouble" I heard from a figure behind. "April" I said and greeted her. "Morning" she said and sat by the couch. Rikku, Eve amd Scarlet was there too. I sat on the carpet which was covering the wooden floor. Scarlet was drinking tea and sitting on the couch, one leg on the couch and the other swaying above the floor, at the same time she was playing with her tarot cards. April was beside her leaning on the arm rest while drinking Hot Choco. Eve was at the single couch drinking coffee while Rikku 'Flame Head' was on the ground leaning on the space between Scarlet and April.  
"You two got close" April teased with a playful smirk on her face. "Yeah, I figured she's a brat" I said nonchalantly. "Well, Rin isn't the kind of gal you pity. To tell you she is a pretty stubborn, reckless and a coldhearted girl" April said ending it with a sigh. "In other words a brat" Rikku added. "Well you two are jerks and assholes" she said with and evil smile. "But Rin's fun ya know. She plays pranks with me" She continued with that signature mischievous smile of hers. "Though...once I sa—" she shook her head, "never mind". Her eyes were dark at that moment. "Anyways I have a challenge for you"  
"What?"I asked.  
"Make Rin fall in love with you means you win but if she doesn't I do" 'Shit, what's on this girl's mind!'  
"Are you serious" I raised an eyebrow on her.  
"Yep. Totally" She said and I could her Rikku and Eve trying to avoid choking.  
"I would choose to die. You haven't seen that much of your argument. Good Luck Ice Bastard" Rikku told me.  
I grumbled.  
"Relax. She's gorgeous when you see what's under that hood" April added.  
"Every time we talk is an argument" I added. She ignored.  
"Alright, the deal is on"

×Rin's POV×  
I went back to Pitch and sighed. "You seem to be getting close to Jack Frost" He said smiling evily. 'I don't want to use you Jack...I'm sorry'. "Anyways your dear brother wants to see you. He's at his dungeon" Pitch added and so I went out to go there. I went to my dome on top of the hill near the old cathedral. I passed by the grave yard and moved the statue. It was a secret passage, dark and only lit by fire. It ended in a dead end. There were cages arranged in circles and chains above. Sunlight is the only thing that lights the room. I saw the shadow of my brother. "Big Brother!" I called unto him with a smile. "Rin, you came" I heard him say with a sigh of relief. He came down from the wooden planks where chains were hanging at the roof. I hugged him. I really really miss my bro, it's been years...or even decades. "I have a present for you, this way we could get in contact" he told me taking something in his pocket. He placed the choker with a locket around my neck. It was circular and it has a carved moon on the cover with some other designs and patterns when I opened it there was a star shaped crystal. It seemed to be like a projector. I thanked him and said goodbye.

•  
**END**

Aiko: The next chapter is a fluff-ish scene so stay updated :3


	11. Chapter 10

Aiko: Rin × Jack moment :) Hope you enjoy

**End of the Forgotten Arc**

**Chapter 10: The Frost of Stars**

_『__I will protect my comrades no matter what』_

__

.

.  
.

__＊Jack's POV＊  
'Make Rin fall in love with you means you win but if she doesn't I do'. April's words were repeating in my mind. Over 10 people only 2 said it's possible. 'Crap, I might lose. But there is no way I'm giving up'I thought as I went to find her while having some questions in mind.  
'What do girls like'  
'How do I court her'  
'Will she kill me'  
The last one gave me shivers in my spine. Of all girls she chose she chose the unsocial, violent brat. 'This is one hell of a challenge'. I saw her sitting near a hill. The breeze felt great and the sky looked fair. "Uh...hey, mind chatting?" I asked her hoping that she won't kick me like last time. "No" she answered straightly. "Come on, North and the other Guardians wanted me to gather information about you" I lied. "Why'd you have to ask when you're gonna force me in the end. I already said 'No'" She said nonchalantly. I had no other choice, I had to ask 'nicely'. "P-please" I muttered in a semi-hearted tone. "Ugh, fine" she said standing up. "Where exactly?" She asked facing me. "I don't mind talking here" I told her. We sat beside each other. I remember that they said Rin's looks were appealing so I tried taking her hood of. Thankfully the wind helped me. Right on timing, it flew her hood off when I called her name. "Let's just go inside" She mumbled,"It's too windy". I notice the structure behind me. It was like a dome. We came closer and Rin unlocked some kind of lock where you have to put an amulet. The shape was similar to that winged circular jewel Rin uses as a pin for her cloak to stay intact. She used it to open the door like a key. We went inside. It was abandoned but it kinda looked clean. "Damn, it's dark" I complained. "I'm the night spirit remember?" She told me and whistled. Fire flies came flying our way coming from a tall thing in the middle. "This is beautiful..." I said looking at the sight. I was about to come closer to that thing but suddenly Rin called out to me. "Hey Jerk watch your st—" she said but it was too late. We both fell into the water. 'Shit'. "You bastard, why the hell did you pull me in!" She exclaimed as the place lit up. The fireflies were lighting the torches. "I couldn't see so I grabbed the nearest object beside me... But then you fell so we both did" I said and grinned sheepishly. I heard her grumble and I looked at the home of the fireflies. It was a simple tree. My sight was dim because the torches were the only source of light. That's when I noticed that we were wet. Well the lower part of my body was...nothing compared to Rin who was soaking from head to toe. The water wasn't really deep but it was freezing. Luckily I am the winter spirit which means I can handle the cold, but Rin can't. She was shivering. "Aren't you cold?" I asked her. "No...i'm n-not" she stubbornly said while shivering. "Come on, let's change..." She told me lending a hand. I grabbed her hand and she led me to a room. "I don't have boy's wear though..." She told me as she was looking through her closet. She didn't have much clothes, but her cloaks were the one that occupied her closet. I took my hoodie off. "Here wear this" I told her giving my hoodie. She blushed as she saw me. "I-idiot! Put that back on! I'll just borrow clothes outside!" She exclaimed.  
"Well you said it was windy so at least wear a dry top and that skirt your holding..." I told her. "No damn way! I rather walk out naked than wear that hoodie of yours!" She exclaimed. "Do you want me to make you wear this" I threatend her. "Fine...but wear something" She told me and tossed a cloak. Then she pushed me out of the room. I stared at the room looking at the body of water and the tree in the middle. She opened the door. "I'll be back" was the last thing she said before leaving. She looked kinda cute in my hoodie and that black gothic skirt.

•Meanwhile back at Maica and Ana's Place•  
"April! You did what?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Well...what's wrong with making Rin fall in love with Jack?" April said smiling sheepishly. "Everything *cough cough* is wrong" Rikku but in. "He's right...you can't just bet on something like that" Akio lectured. "I just wanted Rin to get distracted with stuff...And it would be good if someone can take her mind off stuff and if someone could protect her and stuff...the guy for that is Jack Frost. The winter spirit of fun" She explained. The three spirits sweat dropped. "You do know Rin would be against that" Rikku told her. "That's why I could win at the same time" She said with a mischievous smile. "But planning out someone's love affair is not good even a bit" Yuki told her. And so they ended into having a debate about this case.  
•Back to Rin & Jack•

×Jack's POV×  
Rin came back after some minutes. "Uh...they didn't have any..." I heard her say. "It's fine..my clothes are just damp anyways...unlike yours awhile ago" I teased. "But they have some slacks so just change in my room" She told me and tossed it to me. "Alright...thanks" I said before heading to the previous room. I finished dressing up. And then She asked me, "are you really fine if your wearing my cloak...I mean you could have your hoodie back...my clothes might be dry by now". "It's fine...besides I bet your clothes aren't dry by now. You were soaking wet and I can't see a heater, window or anything else that could dry clothes" I told her and went inside her room. I noticed that the cloak she lent me had a different design, It was black, at the back it had a silver outline of a crescent shaped moon and a smaller star attached to the corner of the crescent. I changed my pants into the slacks she gave me and I left the room as I finished. Then, I saw the sky illuminating the dome. "Wow...what happened...the sky didn't show awhile ago..." I said interrupting her from her daydreaming session. "Well it's pretty when it's night..." She said. "Yep you have a point...the stars look like jewels" I told her. She was staring at the night sky. "Why do you like wearing cloaks?" I asked her out of the blue. "I don't really like morning..." She said. "But you look pretty when your hood is off" I blurted out. "Wha– I am not. Stop saying embarrassing crap!" She blushed and attempted to hit me. "Yeah you have a point. There's no way you'd be pretty" I lied, laughing at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. 'She looks cute' I thought staring at her face while she was star gazing.  
We started talking. "Why'd you become a guardian?" She asked me. Then I began telling her how I met the guardians, "at first I was alone talking to MiM, telling him to tell me my purpose. I didn't have any memory. And that was when Bunny kidnapped me we went to North's workshop. I saw Pitch, we heard He invaded Tooth's Palace we went there and then I knew that I had memories. So I joined them to get my teeth back for the memories. We had a fight with Pitch and here I am now.". "Oh..." She replied. "What about you, what's your past?" I asked her. "I don't know...the only memory of mine was when I got separated from my brother" She mumbled. "Sorry" I told her. We talked a bit more until we began teasing. "Jack. J for Jerk. A for Asshole—" She teased but I cut her off by saying, "C for Cool and K for Kind". She coughed kiddingly "yeah right". "Rin. R for Rabid. I for—" I began. "Innocent and N for Nice" She retorted. "That's impossible" I told her.

**•  
END**

Aiko: Hope you like the fluff :3


End file.
